Take Me With You
by The Blue Time Ranger
Summary: Even though she was traveling with friends, she was still lonely. She wondered what Weiss must be thinking right now. And then, she showed up. "Take me with you." Ruby/Weiss, White Rose, SPOILERS for the Volume Three finale.


***WARNING: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE OF VOLUME 3!***

 **Okay. I need this badly right now.**

 **Short story short, just the other day, I watched the volume 3 finale for RWBY. Let me just say that I WAS NOT READY FOR ANY OF THAT IN THE SLIGHTEST.**

 **I've been on a kinda large White Rose binge these past few days, and after watching the Volume 3 finale, I REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLLLLLLY need some. So, this is my take on a more White Rose version of the final events of the season, right as Ruby and the remains of Team JNPR head off to Haven.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **EDIT 2/19: Added in a few things. I didn't mean to make you guys think I forgot about Penny.**

* * *

She blinked her silver eyes a few times.

She was really going to do this.

Ruby Rose knew that the path ahead of her was going to be dangerous. That had never stopped her before.

The only clue she had was that the enemies that had assaulted Beacon had come from Haven. So that was where she had decided to go, alongside the remaining members of Team JNPR.

She hoped that Taiyang would understand.

It hadn't been that long since they had all set off, maybe about a couple hours, after stopping by Summer Rose's grave to pay her respects as she always did.

She had made sure to say goodbye to Yang, who oddly enough knew what Ruby was planning, and only advised her to stay safe. Ruby had agreed after giving her big sister a huge hug, which was enough to make Yang actually crack a tiny smile and say that she still loved Ruby.

Ruby looked up into the cold, gray winter sky. Even though she was traveling with friends, she still felt lonely.

Weiss had been taken by her father back to Atlas, presumably to be safe during the chaos.

Blake had run away to parts unknown, and Ruby speculated that at least part of that reason was that Blake most likely blamed herself for Yang losing her arm.

And Yang seemingly didn't care anymore, though Ruby knew her older sister better than to think that Yang would just give up so easily. She just needed some time.

Ruby knew it would take a while, but she promised herself, by hook or by crook, that someday soon, she would get Team RWBY back together so they could find whoever was responsible for all of this and send them flying into the next millennium.

As Ruby continued to walk, her thoughts drifted to Weiss. What must she be thinking right now?

Ruby shook her head to clear the strange mental cobwebs out. Where had _that_ thought come from?

As she thought more and more about it, she realized a truth she had only come to recently.

She was in love with Weiss.

But, how long had she been in love?

She knew that she and Weiss hadn't had anywhere near the best start when they'd first met, but Weiss had agreed to try her best to be Ruby's best teammate ever after a convincing pep talk from Professor Port. Ever since then, they'd only grown closer and closer, learning from each other and applying their skills to their missions.

But when, exactly, had she fallen in love with Weiss?

Ruby strained her memory, trying to pinpoint a specific moment.

If she remembered correctly, she had first entertained the idea when Qrow and Winter had fought each other in Beacon's courtyard, once everything had been put back to normal. Ruby had brushed it off then, thinking it would be silly.

But as the Vytal Festival Tournament continued, those feelings had only grown stronger, even if Ruby didn't recognize them then. One moment in particular she remembered was nearly leaping five feet out of her seat after seeing Weiss basically sacrifice herself in her and Yang's battle against Flynt and Neon.

Another moment that immediately popped in was after Team RWBY had been disqualified from the tournament, when Weiss had been the first one to defend Yang against the accusations people were making.

And, most recently, when she had taken Weiss' hands after returning from the battle with Neo and Torchwick, she remembered how warm Weiss' hands were.

The only thing that had kept Ruby from vocalizing these feelings was her fear of how Weiss would react. She had no clue if Weiss even felt the same way.

And, as Ruby sighed in defeat, she realized that she may never know now. Weiss had returned to Atlas with her father, maybe for good.

And that, more than any other factor, made Ruby want to cry.

Nora was actually the first to pick up on it, noticing Ruby's silver eyes clouding slightly. But before she could voice her concerns, a voice rang out from just ahead.

"RUBY!"

Ruby looked up at the sound of her name being called, and gasped in shock.

No way.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby gasped as Weiss Schnee herself came running up to the group. "I thought you were with your father in Atlas!"

Weiss just stood there for a few seconds, but she really surprised Ruby with her next words.

"Take me with you."

"W-Weiss, what's going on?" Ruby asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with your father?"

"I told him... that I'd rather stay with you," Weiss proclaimed. "Where my partner can look after me and protect me. And... he let me go. I think he understands. He may be insufferable sometimes, but he's still my father."

"That's true," Ruby giggled, though her mind was a swirling torrent of mixed emotions at the moment.

And the thought that stood out the most in her mind was telling her to confess to Weiss how she felt, because she never knew if she'd get another chance to.

She'd already lost two friends because she hadn't acted quickly enough.

Ruby swore she would never let that happen again.

"H-hey, Weiss?"

"What is it, Ruby?" Weiss replied.

"I... I need to tell you something," Ruby stated, walking closer to Weiss.

Nora started smiling, knowing what Ruby was going to do, but out of respect, stayed silent.

"And... please don't freak out or anything, because I have to say this," Ruby continued. "I don't want to lose what might be my only chance."

Weiss was confused, though an idea was forming in her head.

"You and I, we've been partners for quite a while now," Ruby explained. "And, well... we both know we didn't start out too well... but you tried, Weiss. You tried your hardest to be a better teammate, and I tried my hardest to be a better leader."

Weiss had to admit that, at least. They hadn't started out well, but she'd quickly grown fond of Ruby once she proved she had what it takes to be a leader.

"But... I've been thinking about it, and... I... well, I kinda started wishing that maybe, just maybe... it could be a little more..."

Weiss now understood what Ruby wanted to say, but rather than instantly respond, she stayed quiet, respecting Ruby's words to hear her out completely before making a decision.

Ruby looked back up at Weiss, and the young heiress noticed something that startled her.

Ruby was crying.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I... I was never able to work up enough courage to actually say anything about it... because I was scared of how you'd react..." Ruby gasped, trying to hold it in before she broke down completely.

"But... after Pyrrha died... and I heard you had left... I thought I'd never get my chance..."

Ruby, bless her heart, was surprised she hadn't broken yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time if she kept going.

"I resolved to myself that... if I ever saw you again, I'd tell you my feelings for you... because I don't... I-I..."

And the dam broke. Ruby burst out into tears and threw herself into Weiss' arms.

"Because... I lost Penny, I lost Pyrrha, and I don't want to lose you, Weiss!"

Though she was surprised at Ruby's sudden hug, Weiss returned her leader's embrace without hesitation. Now she knew what Ruby wanted to say.

She decided to wait, though, until Ruby calmed down a little. For now, she just held Ruby tightly and stroked her hair, feeling the shaking girl in her arms slowly stabilize, though she was still crying.

Once she felt Ruby's breathing return to some semblance of normal, she looked her leader in the eyes.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked quietly. She didn't want to set Ruby off again. "So... what you're saying is..."

"I love you, Weiss," Ruby replied immediately, tears still falling from her silver eyes. "I don't know if you even feel the same way I do, but I just wanted to get it off my chest before I lost my chance... I... I just..."

Ruby was thankfully saved from further painful thoughts when Weiss smiled, let her hand rest under Ruby's chin, and pulled her close so that their lips met halfway.

Ruby was shocked that Weiss was kissing her, but after a few seconds, she relaxed and kissed Weiss back, glad to finally have her feelings out in the open.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby asked once they'd separated. "You... you actually..."

"Yes, I feel the same, Ruby," Weiss answered, blushing slightly despite herself. "That's actually one of the reasons I wanted to accompany you. I realized it myself on the way to Atlas, and... like I said, I believe my father understood my reasons."

Weiss hugged Ruby again. "You aren't the only one who's been affected by this chaos, Ruby. It has hit me hard as well. And that's why I asked my father if I could stay with you. Because I knew you would probably need support."

"T-thank you, Weiss..." Ruby sobbed. "Thank you for understanding..."

"You're welcome, you adorable dunce," Weiss teased. She didn't mean it as an insult this time, but rather as a term of endearment. She knew Ruby would need all the support and love she could get during this long journey. "Now, if you would answer my first question..."

"O-of course you can come with us, Weiss," Ruby gasped in surprise. "Why would I ever say no to you?"

In response, Weiss just smiled.

Ruby dried a few of her tears on her sleeve before hugging Weiss again. "I love you, Weiss."

Weiss only had one thing to say to that. "I love you, too, Ruby."

Once everyone was ready, they continued their journey to Haven.

But Ruby wasn't feeling lonely anymore.

She had her friends by her side.

She had Weiss by her side.

And they would get the band back together eventually to deliver righteous justice to whoever had befouled their world.

Ruby squeezed Weiss' hand briefly, causing Weiss to smile as she squeezed back.

They were together again.

Never to be separated.

Ruby would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Man, that feels good to get off my chest.**

 **So, there you have it. Just a cute little White Rose fic for you all to hopefully soften the harsh blows of the Volume Three finale.**

 **Here's hoping the next volume will start looking up.**

 **Now, to finish off with a quote from my Twitter: Just keep on fighting, Ruby. The battle may have been lost, but the war isn't over just yet. See you in Volume Four.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


End file.
